The present invention refers to a transmitter/antenna bay, and in particular to an apparatus for locking the housing of a coaxial transmission line connection or a coaxial switch with the front panel of a transmitter/antenna bay.
A transmitter/antenna bay is provided for selectively connecting at least two coaxial lines of a plurality of coaxial lines and includes a front panel accommodating flange sockets to which the coaxial lines are attached. The coaxial lines can be linked to each other by pluggable transmission line connections or coaxial switches. In general, the locking devices incorporated in a transmitter/antenna bay of this kind regardless whether it is a plug bay or switch bay are usually of very complicated structure and design in order to ensure a secure contact making and to prevent an unintentional withdrawal of the transmission line connection or coaxial switch.